Be Careful What you Wish For
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: Sheldon, out of anger, lets a few words slip that he wishes he could take back forever, leading to painful moments.


_A/N I do not own any of these characters or rights to them. They are property of the Big Bang Theory and Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steve Molaro. I do not profit from the content presented._

_I am writing this as a follow-up one-shot to the 6.21 Episode of The Big Bang Theory. Amy reacts to the harsh statements she overhears Sheldon make. Will he be able to win her back?_

_Update: I wrote this after the taping report but before airing so my opinion about a lot of the episode changed and this didn't make as much sense, however I felt some may still enjoy it and want to read it. So I am posting it anyway. Enjoy!_

Amy left Sheldon's apartment and while she should have had a smile on her face, she was very unhappy. Sheldon didn't realize she had heard his comments he made under his breath and behind the closed door and so she had nothing else to believe than that he wanted nothing more to do with her. He literally had wished her dead. So she decided she would give him the space he so desired.

She left the building and went back home to her apartment feeling pretty low. The man she loved more than her life would get his wish and she would give him the world if she could. It just pained her that he didn't love her the same way. So she would give him the only thing she could. She would become dead to him since that is what he wished. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Sheldon lie on the floor for quite some time feeling at peace. After Amy left, he went through each exercise they had gone through and completed each one. He felt satisfied and pleased with himself. He finally got up, surprised to find Penny was in his kitchen watching him.

"When did you get here?"

"You know when I got here. You even told me you loved me" she said smirking as she sipped the juice she had poured for herself into a glass.

"No I most certainly didn't. I may be fond of you as a friend and appreciate your friendship, but there is no way I love you, Penny. You are mistaken. You must have heard Leonard."

"No, it was you. I came in and told you that I loved having you in my life" and you replied back 'I love you too.'"

"Penny, Penny, Penny…you are wrong" Sheldon said, turning pink from embarrassment. He knew he had said those words really to Amy, but he didn't want to have to admit that to anyone else. It was hard enough for him to admit them to himself. "Why are you here?"

"I just came to tell you how much I enjoy our friendship. I realized how much my friends me to me and wanted to just let you know that as my friend, I appreciate you" Penny replied, taking note of his change in color.

"Well thank you. Now can you please leave? I have some work to complete and it is near bedtime."

"Um…sure. Sweet dreams, Moon-pie" Penny said, not really ruffled by his request for her to leave. She knew the man and realized he was hiding his feelings, especially those for Amy, and so gave him the space he needed.

Sheldon relaxed after she left and smiled. He thought about how Amy worked so hard to try and help him tonight and it did make him more aware of his compulsions. It didn't mean he was cured, but at least he was more aware of them now. She would be one compulsion he would never be cured of. He was determined about that. He loved her; pure and simple. He realized tonight that he was deeply, head over heels, in love with one Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler and he wouldn't have it any other way. After sitting in his spot for some time just soaking in the warmth that overwhelmed him, he began his nightly routine and padded off to bed.

The next morning, feeling spent and lifeless, Amy showered, dressed, had a bite to eat and head to work. Looking through emails, she learned of some new projects she could become involved in. She quickly replied back to two of the emails that she was interested and continued to go about her day. She immersed herself in work and decided that she would return to her first love, neuroscience. It never let her down. She could depend on it.

After she was at work for about an hour Sheldon's first text came in. She deleted it without even looking at what it said. A few minutes later a second text came. Again she deleted it. When the third text came, she turned off her phone.

Suddenly her computer rang for a Skype chat from Sheldon. She denied it. Following that, she shut down her laptop so that she would not hear any more requests for a Skype session from him and focused on using her main desktop system at the office instead. She didn't have Skype on that system so she would be able to work in peace.

An email popped up on her work email and it was from him. Again she deleted it without reading it and blocked his email address so that she wouldn't have work interrupted again.

Receiving replies back from the two projects she had emailed earlier she learned that she could begin to ramp up on them immediately. She spent the next two hours completing her daily tasks and then began to dig into the material to prepare her and bring her up to speed for the new projects.

Sheldon started his day happy and content, but as the day progressed and he did not hear back from Amy to his texts and Skype requests, he began to be concerned. In fact the second time he tried emailing her at work, he got a message back saying he had been blocked. He began to be frantic.

"Hey, you joining us for lunch?" Leonard asked as he poked his head into Sheldon's office.

"Leonard, I can't get ahold of Amy. I have tried to reach her all morning and when I sent an email to her at work, I didn't get a reply back. So I sent a second one and got a message back saying I had been blocked from her email. Do you think something has happened to her?"

"Well Buddy, do you want me to drive you to her campus to see if she is there?"

"Yes. I am really worried about her. I don't understand why she isn't replying back to my texts or Skype messages or emails."

"OK…let's go" Leonard said. Sheldon and he left Cal-Tech and began to head to UCLA.

Amy packed up her things, deciding that she would grab a quick bite to eat and then head to one of the other labs on campus where one of the new projects was taking place. She wanted to talk to others on the project and observe. She felt it would be more productive than just purely reading. She could read at night, but while people were working she would come up to speed much more rapidly by being immersed in the activity in the lab. She called over to one of the colleagues on the project who agreed to meet her at a small café near the campus for lunch and they would come back and begin the initiation into the project.

Sheldon arrived at Amy's lab and found her lab coat hanging where it always hung, but none of her things were there. Her purse was not there, nor was her laptop computer.

"Leonard, she isn't here. It doesn't look like she came in to work today. Can you take me to her apartment? I want to make sure she is okay." Sheldon's eyes were wide. Panic was setting into his features.

Leonard nodded, "Yeah, let's go." They again left UCLA and rode back to Amy's apartment. After Sheldon attempted his ritualistic knocking and not getting a response, he dug out the key he had to her apartment. He opened the door and called out "Amy?"

The apartment was dark and there was no response. He flipped on a light and gingerly walked back to the bathroom. Seeing that everything was basically as if she just cleaned it and set out fresh towels, he grew concerned. He worked toward the bedroom and again, the bed was made, everything was orderly and cleaned up. It could have been hours or days since she had been in the apartment from all that he observed.

"Leonard, she isn't here" Sheldon cried. Leonard also began to get worried, more because he knew what kind of a crisis he would be dealing with if Sheldon could not find Amy. He knew that Sheldon would completely lose it until he found Amy and he would have to deal with the consequences. He was not looking forward to that.

"I'll call Penny and see if she might have taken the afternoon off with the girls" Leonard suggested. He sure hoped Penny had an idea where Amy might be otherwise there would be wrath to pay.

"Penny?" Leonard asked when she answered her phone.

"Yeah, sweetie. What's up? I am working the bar today and it is kind of busy. Can this wait?"

"Well can you tell me if Amy is there with you? Sheldon is worried. He can't find her."

"No, she isn't here. I haven't talked to her today. I did text her to drop by after she got off work if she wanted to have a drink but haven't heard back from her. She is probably busy at work."

"See that is the thing…we just came from her lab and she wasn't there and it didn't appear she had been at work at all. So I brought him over to her apartment and it looks like she hasn't been here since yesterday. Everything is untouched. There are even fresh towels out, unused."

"I don't have any answers for your, sweetie. Maybe something happened to her mother. Did you try her?"

"No, do you have her mother's number?"

"No, give it to me." Penny read off the numbers to Leonard and they disconnected their call. Leonard dialed the number and there was no answer.

"Sheldon, her mother doesn't answer."

"Take me home, Leonard. I need to start calling hospitals."

"Sheldon are you sure you are not over-reacting. I am sure Amy is doing something very logical right now and you are panicking over nothing."

"Are you taking me home or not? If not, I will get a bus and get home. I am going to find Amy. I can't concentrate on anything else right now."

"All right, Buddy. Let's go."

Flipping off the light and re-locking the door, the two left and head back to their apartment. Sheldon began the tedious task of calling hospitals and Emergency Care Centers in town, but did not locate Amy.

Amy and her colleague returned from lunch. Amy decided that she had better flip on her phone since she was not working in her lab in case her mother or some other family member called needing to reach her. She saw that she had missed 12 more texts from Sheldon that morning and 1 from Penny. She looked at Penny's and replied back. "Can't tonight. I am working late."

Penny was at the bar when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled. Texting back she wrote "Sheldon is panicking that he can't find you. Are you okay?"

Amy replied back to Penny's text , "Seriously? I doubt it. He wants me dead so why should he care where I am and what I am doing. Tell him I have decided to get lost out of his life since he prefers me to be dead. I am officially dead to him."

Penny was shocked at the message she got. She immediately called Leonard.

"Sweetie, what did Sheldon say to Amy? She said he wants her dead so she is giving him what he wants."

"What do you mean she is giving him what he wants?" Leonard started to freak out.

"She said she is officially dead to him" Penny replied back.

"What happened? Sheldon was so happy yesterday. He was smiling and seemed more at peace than I had seen him in a long time" Leonard said.

"I don't know. I thought he might have said something to you. Talk to him. I am going to call Amy and talk to her."

"Okay. Call me when you are done talking to her" Leonard said.

Penny then dialed Amy.

"Ames, what the hell? What did Shelly do this time?"

"Penny, I really don't think this is a good time to be talking about this. As I said, Sheldon yesterday made it abundantly clear that he can't stand the sight of me and that he would rather I was dead. When I left he gave me some song and dance about how I was a great girlfriend and as soon as he shut the door he said "and you're a sucker" taking back every beautiful word I thought he was saying. How am I supposed to feel? He clearly hates me and doesn't want to be my boyfriend. Tonight I will be signing the termination clause to our Agreement and sending it back to him."

"Ames, before you do that. Let me see if I can sort this out. Please, please promise me you won't do anything rash. I know he loves you. He told me he is very fond of you and…" Penny hesitated. She wasn't sure she should tell Amy or not, but if she didn't she could have two very stubborn and impossibly miserably people on her hands.

"And? Yes, as you can see you can't even come up with something to say. Penny I have to get back to work" Amy felt even worse than if she hadn't spoken to Penny.

"No Ames, before you leave…I have to tell you something he confided in me" Penny pleaded.

"Oh great, so he is confiding in you, but wants me dead! Penny, it is clear he is crazy about you and could care less about me. There really isn't more to say about it. I am having a hard enough time so let me get back to work."

"Ames, wait!" Penny said. "He said a physical relationship with you is possible" she blurt out but it was too late. The phone had already disconnected. Penny looked up at the clock wondering how much longer she had to be at work because she knew she had to get this problem resolved before it became a nightmare. It already was a nightmare and she was in the middle of it. Picking up her phone she called Leonard again.

"Sheldon, what did you say to Amy yesterday?" Leonard asked.

"What do you mean? I said a lot of things to Amy. She was trying to help me get over some of my compulsions, poor kid. She didn't know how much work she had cut out for her" Sheldon smiled, having fond thoughts of their day.

"Well she thinks you hate her and don't want anything to do with her" Leonard blurt out.

"What? Why on earth would she think that? Does this mean she is breaking up with me?" Sheldon's eyes grew wide. Panic again setting in.

"Penny is talking to her now trying to learn the truth, but Penny said that she had texted her saying that she was dead to you since that is what you wanted. Did you say something that would make her feel that way?" Leonard could not believe how crass Sheldon could be at times.

"No…well…at least not to her face" Sheldon felt horrible. He realized she must have overheard his comment and now truly wished he were dead. He was mortified that she would have heard such a negative comment that he only said out of frustration at the time. He certainly didn't mean it.

"What do you mean not to her face? Did you say something that she possibly might have heard?"

"Umm…well it might have been possible that I said that I had wished she were dead, but Leonard, I only said it because I was frustrated with one of the experiments that she wouldn't let me finish. I didn't really mean it" Sheldon said, his eyes welling up with tears. He was sick that she might have overheard him say those horrible words.

"Well Buddy, you really blew it this time. Your smart mouth may have cost you your girlfriend" Leonard said. "Let's wait and see if Penny was able to get anywhere with Amy."

Amy hung up from talking to Penny and was madder than a hornet. The colleague she had been working with saw her mood change and suggested that Amy take the rest of the afternoon off. Amy agreed because at this point she was fighting back tears and she didn't want anyone to see her cry at work. Gathering her things she left the building and piled into her car.

The tears began to fall as Amy was heading past the campus and winding her way back home. She began to sob. Pulling over on the side of the road, she pulled out the Relationship Agreement that was in her satchel and combed for the right page. Pulling out a pen, she signed and dated the Termination clause of the Agreement. Nodding she started the car back up and pulled away from the curb. Her thoughts distracted her and she felt like a part of her had died when she realized what she had done. Barely able to see from the tears filling her eyes, she didn't notice a truck that had crossed over the line and suddenly the last thing Amy knew was that her car was spinning around and toppled over on top of her.

"Leonard? Did you talk to him? He told Amy he wished she was dead. I can't believe how insensitive he can be at times" Penny went off, thinking how she was going to go all Nebraska on Sheldon once she got her hands on him.

"Yes…he did say he wished she were dead, but was frustrated with her at the time and he didn't realize she heard him. He is pretty rattled about it. He is afraid he lost her."

"Well he has. She is signing the Termination clause…that is what she told me. Leonard she still loves him. She is so hurt and angry though. She hung up before I could tell her what Sheldon revealed about wanting to have a physical relationship with her. She was even angry when I started to tell her because I prefaced it with 'Sheldon had confided in me;' that seemed to set her off more."

"When do you get off? Do you know where Amy is?" Leonard felt he needed Penny's reinforcement.

"She said she was at work. You want to see if you can reach her? She may not talk to me again until she has cooled off" Penny asked.

Just as she asked the question, a phone call came to Sheldon. "Amy? Is that you?" he asked picking up his phone without even looking at the caller id.

"Is this Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" a voice came across the line.

"Yes, who is this?" Sheldon asked, curious who was calling.

"Your caller ID came up as a recent caller to a Miss Amy Farrah Fowler. Are you familiar with Miss Fowler?"

"Yes, she is my girlfriend" Sheldon started to shake, but still corrected with, "And it is Dr. Fowler, not Miss."

"Okay, well Dr. Fowler has been in an accident and we are moving her to Memorial" the man on the other line said.

Sheldon dropped his phone and blinked back tears. "Leonard! Get me to Memorial now!"

Leonard quickly said to Penny "Oh God, Penny, I have to get Sheldon to Memorial. He got a call…I think it might be Amy."

"Oh God no…please no…honey I will meet you there."

Leonard disconnected and grabbed Sheldon's phone that had fallen. "Come on" was all he said and they ran out the door.

Arriving at Memorial, Sheldon was frantic. He wasn't able to get any information at all and his attitude wasn't helping.

"Sheldon, let me handle this. You are too upset" Leonard said.

"Upset? Upset, you think I am too upset?" Sheldon cried. "You haven't even seen upset. Leonard, what if she…"

"Don't say it. Just don't go there. We don't know anything yet."

Leonard approached the Emergency Room desk and explained who they were and why they were there. His compassionate face seemed to have a greater impact on the ER volunteer than Sheldon's. Within moments she came back to say that Amy had been brought in and that she had informed the medical team that they were there. She pointed to an area for them to wait.

Sheldon sat in a chair, pulling up his legs so that the shoes caught the edge of the chair. He balled up his fists into his lap and put his head on his knees and began to sob.

Leonard decided to call Mrs. Fowler again. He reached her this time and was able to explain what happened and that they didn't have any other information. She asked to speak to the person at the desk so that she could make sure that both he and Sheldon were allowed all medical information as she was out of the country and getting back before tomorrow as going to be a challenge. It might take her a couple of days. She gave Sheldon authority for all medical decisions on Amy, trusting he would do right by her daughter.

Penny flew through the doors and immediately found Leonard at the desk. "Anything?" she asked. He shook his head no and pointed over to Sheldon. She then went over to try and comfort Sheldon.

"Sweetie, I am here. Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty?"

Sheldon shook his head no. When she tried to pull him close to her to comfort him, he pulled away. "No, don't touch me. Only Amy is allowed to touch me" he said, voice trembling. He refused to look up or be comforted.

Leonard walked over, watching the interchange between Penny and Sheldon and rejoined them. "Sheldon, Mrs. Fowler has given you rights to make all medical decisions, should any have to be made" Leonard thought it might help Sheldon.

Sheldon didn't look up. He just continued rocking back and forth and crying.

Amy was brought into the ER and immediately a team began their work. She had been in a head-on accident where a truck drove into her lane, clipping the driver's side of the car, spinning it around and pinning her into the car, which ended up upside down. It took the crew some time to cut her out of the refuse, but overall her condition wasn't as bad as it could have been. She was unresponsive when they rescued her from the salvage; but, by the time they arrived at the hospital, she was awake and alert. It helped them get immediate information on her condition.

Taking vitals and x-rays, it was a miracle that she was in as good of shape as she was in. She had terrible cuts and bruises on her face and upper body from the broken glass; a fractured finger on her left hand, a couple of broken ribs and other than that, no other external injuries. Now she was waiting for lab results. They had her sedated so that they could work on removing glass that was embedded in her skin while they waited for the lab tests to return which would give them a better idea as to whether or not there were any internal injuries.

Penny got up and began to pace. "Why won't they tell us anything?" she whispered to Leonard.

Leonard just shrugged. He didn't want Sheldon to hear them talking. Keeping an eye on him, he finally said "I take it as a good sign, because if…if the unthinkable had happened, we likely would have heard by now" Leonard whispered back.

"I had not thought about it but you are right" Penny said. She decided she would remain optimistic.

"Dr. Fowler, you have family in the waiting room. Would you like any of them to come back and stay with you while we remove the glass and wait for your labs?"

Amy considered for a moment and realized it could not be her mother because she wasn't in the country. She couldn't imagine who else would be there. "No, I am fine" she decided that she didn't want to deal with anyone. There would be questions about Sheldon and she was already feeling horrible. Her head was starting to develop a raging headache and pain was setting in everywhere.

"Are you sure? It can make going through the procedure of removing the glass a lot less painful if you have someone distract your mind."

"No, trust me, I am fine." Amy resolved.

Doors from the patient area of the Emergency Room opened and a doctor came out and looked down at a piece of paper that he had been handed by the reception desk. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

Sheldon's head shot up and as soon as he saw the doctor he ran over to him. "I am Dr. Cooper" he said while wiping tears from his red eyes. "Is she?"

"She is pretty banged up and bruised with a couple of fractures, but overall she is looking fairly good. She is awake and alert and we are waiting to make sure there were no internal injuries. Right now they are removing glass that had embedded itself in her skin and setting the fractures that can be set."

"So she is alive?" Sheldon asked hopeful.

The doctor chuckled and smiled "Yes very much alive."

"Can I see her?" Sheldon asked.

"She said she doesn't want any visitors at the moment. Often women accident victims are aware that their appearance is not very pleasant after their faces have endured lacerations and bruising. She probably just needs a little vanity time. "

Penny interrupted and asked "Will she be here overnight?"

"It depends on what we learn from her lab work, but I am anticipating that she will be able to go home this evening. It might be good to have someone stay with her and take care of her though. She might develop a concussion."

"I will stay with her" Sheldon immediately volunteered. "I will be here and we will take her home when she is released. I won't leave here until she is released and safe with me."

"All right. I need to get back to see if any updates have come in from the labs."

The doctor left the group. "Penny, can you go pack up a bag for Amy at her apartment? Here is her key. I want to bring her back to our apartment so I can watch her."

"Um…Sheldon, I think you need to sort some things out. She may not be willing to go with you" Penny tried to be as gentle as she could, but if he hadn't been such a jerk and said what he had to Amy she would feel different.

"I have to take care of her Penny…don't you understand? I have been given another chance. My words could have…." Sheldon's voice trailed off and he choked up at the thought. He went back to the chair he had been sitting in and put his head in his hands and again began to cry. "This is my entire fault. I don't deserve her."

"Buddy, don't think like that. Yes, you said some pretty stupid things, but we all say dumb things at times. But it doesn't mean the accident was your fault. Get over yourself and start thinking of her" Leonard said. He knew Sheldon would go into a self-pity thing and he wasn't going to stand for it. He actually did think that they were darn lucky Amy was alive and thankful for it. He wanted Sheldon to be as well.

"Sweetie, you realize she loves you with all her heart. She thought you didn't want her and she was selflessly giving you what you wanted, or so she thought. I am not going to sugar coat this. You are going to have to work to prove your feelings for her. You told Leonard and me that you were working on your aversion to touch and that it might be possible to have a physical relationship with her. Now might be the time to prove how much she means to you" Penny added.

Sheldon lifted up his head, and with pleading hope asked "Do you think she will give me a chance to prove I love her?" He hadn't even realized what he had said.

Penny smiled wide "Yes, but it might help to tell her that you love her as soon as you see her."

He gulped when he realized what he had said and looked at Penny then nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Instead of saying what I had said, I should have told her the truth and that is I can't imagine my life without her. Why am I so stupid, stupid, stupid" he smacked his hand up the side of his head as he said the last words. "Here go get some of her things and meet Leonard and me back at the apartment." Getting out of the chair, he walked over to the reception desk.

"I wish to see Dr. Fowler. I have some important things I have to say to her" Sheldon said.

The volunteer told him to wait while she went back.

"Dr. Fowler, your medical contact is here and he wants to speak with you. He said he has something important to say. Are you willing now to let him come back?"

Amy turned her head to look at the wall. Tears starting welling up in her eyes. The pain was already bad so why not just add to it. She decided to let him come and finish off whatever feeling she still had left in her because right now she hurt so bad that a little more pain was not going to be as bad as having to face it when she felt better. "I guess he can come back."

Sheldon was escorted back to Amy. When he saw the damage done to her, it made his stomach turn. The pain and guilt he felt knowing what she was going through was almost too much to bear.

"Dr. Fowler, we will let you and Dr. Cooper have a few moments alone. We are still waiting for your lab work, but all the glass has now been removed. I have given you some pain medication to help with your headache and the pain you are experiencing. It should start to be noticeable in about ten minutes. If you need me, I will be just around the corner. I need to see other patients now."

Sheldon and Amy were left alone. Amy continued to have her head turned toward the wall, refusing to face him.

"Amy, I…I….I…ammmm…sooo….sorrry" Sheldon stammered, his voice trembling. "I was mad about the game, and even madder that I couldn't tell you what I really wanted to tell you that day" Sheldon started. "Amy, please look at me. I have to tell you now…before I…please?"

Amy turned and faced him. The dead feeling she had inside of her was evident and it broke Sheldon's heart. His eyes welled up when he saw the lifelessness in her. The woman who was his everything and he had sucked all the life out of her. It was nearly too much for him to bear. He moved closer to her and studied her to figure out what he could to do comfort her without hurting her further. She was so covered with cuts and bruises he wasn't sure so he took her good hand in his.

"Amy, thank you for looking at me. I need you to see my sincerity in what I am about to say." He paused for a brief moment and then continued. "Amy, you are everything to me. You mean more to me than…than…than my spot. With every breath I take, Amy Farrah Fowler, I have learned that each breath is full of my love for you. I have fallen deeply in love with you and I was fighting it. I tried so many times to tell you, but would only get frustrated. I didn't like having feelings. I wasn't used to them. No one ever made me feel things like you did. And once I started feeling them, I…well I hated them and so I began to turn my anger toward you, the object of my desire. You are my desire. You and science mean everything to me and the thought of losing you is too much to bear. Amy, please tell me you will give me a chance to make this up to you? I am so…so…sorry. I truly mean it." Sheldon's eyes could not contain his tears any longer. They started to fall down his cheeks as he looked Amy in the eyes.

Amy wasn't sure what to believe. She felt as if she had lost all hope earlier and now here Sheldon was professing his love for her, but could she believe him? After all he had just said the day before he wished she were dead. Now the medications were kicking in and her physical pain was easing, but her emotional pain was all balled up and rolling around inside of her such that she couldn't think. In fact, she still could not feel. She had convinced herself too well that she was dead to Sheldon and now she just wanted to sleep and have the nightmare of her life go away. She wanted to believe him, but she just didn't have strength at the moment to know whether she could. Her eyes looked at him boring through him, yet they had no life in them.

"Amy, come back to me, please. I…I…Oh Amy, I love you" Sheldon said, and he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Amy's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the sensation of his lips on hers. At first she was confused because the combination of the roller coaster feelings and the medications were causing her to be so jumbled and not even aware of where she was much less what was going on. Sheldon continued to move his lips on hers. He was about to pull away when she finally responded with her lips. After a couple of more moments kissing, Sheldon pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you Amy Farrah Fowler and will spend the rest of my life proving it over and over again if you will let me."

Amy frowned slightly in confusion and then said "Are you….are you…. are you proposing to me?"

"Good Lord, woman, let me enjoy loving you first. We can talk about that when you are feeling better, but if you must know…you can expect a future proposal, yes" Sheldon decided he better buck up and let her know that he had been thinking about them eventually marrying. He could not lose her and figured he better make the reservation for the chance to ask her while he could.

Amy's eyes came to life again. Her face tried to work itself into a smile, but the injuries would not let her accomplish the task. Her eyes had to say it all for him. "I would be smiling at you right now if my face would let me, but it won't. Sheldon, I love you too and you have no idea the pain I felt yesterday when I heard you say what you did. Promise me that no matter how mad you are at me, you will never, ever say that again. I don't think I could endure a second time hearing such vile words."

"I promise. Trust me, I learned a very hard lesson today and never want a repeat performance."

"Then yes, Sheldon Lee Cooper, you again have my heart, but be tender with it. It breaks easily. I love you but I won't be a doormat, nor do I ever want to feel as dead inside as I have felt for the last few hours. You are going to still have to prove yourself, but so far you are on the right track. Now, I have to tell you that I signed the Termination clause in our Agreement so you might think about a new Agreement, perhaps one that will allow us to consider furthering our physical contact?"

"Yes, of course. By the way, I had been trying to work up courage to suggest to you an amendment anyway in that regard. So yes, I will draw up a new Agreement. Promise me you will come home with me when they release you so I can take care of you and prove my love for you?"

"You want me to come to your apartment and stay there?" Amy's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Yes, with me" Sheldon blushed.

Again Amy's eyes sparkled with a smile "I will need to pick up some things at my apartment first, but I guess we could give it a try."

"It has already been done. I asked Penny to pick up some things from your apartment. She is doing that as we wait for you to be released."

"Okay. Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind giving me a kiss again so I know that I am not dreaming?"

Sheldon smiled, leaning down and placed his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms the best he could, which was still a bit awkward given the injuries, and passionately let out all that had been pent up inside of him for months. His lips parted slightly and he managed to slip his tongue in her mouth. She responded immediately and they had their first make-out session right there in the Emergency Room. It would be a memory they would laugh about years later as they told their children about how they finally admitted their love for each other.


End file.
